Black Fall For White
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: He is black and she is white. The same but also so different. Sam meets his imprint but she isn't just his imprint. He is also her imprint. Someone doesn't like that at all. Will that person break pack law or will Lily and the other fight to the death or can they learn to live side by side. What will Sam do?
1. New Wolf In The Forest

_**I don't own anything but my OCS and all rights goes to their rightful owners. A Twilight fanfic different paring. Going to take place in half way threw New moon. Things will change.**_

_**The Black Wolf Falls In Love With The White Wolf**_

_**Chapter 1: New Wolf In The Forest **_

_**Sam's pov**___

The Cullens left and I had to find Bella in the woods and bring her home.

The months went by and I hear that Bella wasn't doing so good.

Then Jacob started to hang with her.

Then he changed and joined the pack.

He wanted to tell Bella what we are but since he didn't imprint on her he couldn't do it.

When she found out she started to hang with Emily.

Since Embry imprinted on her we go over there to hang and eat.

Jacob brought Bella over and we saw her as part of the pack for now.

The red head vampire is after Bella so now that we know.

We been watching over her and her father.

After Leah and Seth joined the pack we planed on telling the story's to the new wolfs.

Leah was still hurting when we broke up.

Now that she knows she still wants to try and make it work.

Even though I didn't feel the same.

I told her no but she still was trying.

We are planning on that night and Jacob is bring Bella.

So that night we ate and Billy was telling the story on the beach.

Then the wind blew and I could smell the sickening smell of a vampire.

The others could smell it and we growl.

Billy stopped and looked at us.

"Whats wrong?"

Billy asked.

"A Leech."

I said and Bella looked at me there was hope in her eyes.

"Its not who you think it is."

I said to her and she looked away.

Then something came flying over us.

It was two people one was a vampire the other was a girl.

Human I think but she was holding off a vampire.

"Die She-Wolf!"

He hissed as it put a sword into the girls chest.

Blood dripped from her mouth.

She looked over at me and I felt something run threw me.

Then she closed her eyes and the vampire smiled as he pulled the sword out of her. "Finally the last one is dead."

He smiled as he bent down and grabbed her chocolate hair.

But then the girl kicked him and he fell on the ground.

She rolled over on to his back with his arms behind his back.

"You think I will die like that you stupid leech."

She growled as she put her food in the middle of its back and pulled off his arms.

I never seen a human do that before.

The wound in her chest was healing.

With a smile she threw his arms in the fire.

"You fucken bitch!"

He growled the she flipped him over.

"I was going to let you live but since you called me a bitch you will die."

She said in a cold voice that made me smile.

She ripped one leg off at a time.

I noticed she didn't have shoes on.

Then she snapped his head off and threw it in the fire and its body followed after his head.

The girl fell to her knees with a growl.

"I hate not having a pack."

She said before she past out.

We all looked at her.

As she fell on her face.

Her shirt lifted and I saw a tattoo on her lower back.

My mouth fell open cause it looked kind of like ours but different.

"What the hell just happened?"

Paul said as we looked at her.

"Take her back to my house."

Emily said with worry.

I got up and picked her up.

"Billy when your done please come to the house. I need to talk to you."

I said as Emily, Embry and I went to their house.

Emily cleaned her up and patched her up as while.

It didn't take Billy long to come to the house.

"What did you need to talk about Sam?"

Billy asked me.

"Is there another pack like us?"

I asked as the others walked in.

Billy looked confused when I asked this.

"Not that I know of no."

He said but that couldn't be right.

"She said she hated not having a pack."

I said back to them.

"That doesn't mean she is like us Sam."

Leah said with a growl.

I growled back at her.

"While there might be others like us."

I said starting to get mad.

Then something came walking into the room.

The girl looked at us and she looked like a wolf that is pissed off.

No one spoke as we looked at each other.

She looked from one person to the other.

But when she looked at me her greenish gold eyes turned soft and warm.

"How are you feeling?"

Emily asked her softly.

She looked at her with a smile.

"I'm fine thank you for patching my sorry ass."

She said.

"It was nothing."

Emily said.

"Thanks for letting me rest for a while but I better get going."

She said as she looked for a way out.

"You need to rest till you healed. . .um what is your name?"

I said to her.

She smiled at me.

"I can find my own place to heal. Tell me ours and I tell you mine."

She said a smirk.

"My name is Sam Uley."

I said to her with a smile.

I could hear Leah growling softly.

"Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Lily Wings."

Lily said.

Lily the name is so beautiful.

"Its nice to meet you to Lily."

I said.

Then I told the rest of the pack to tell her their names.

They did and Lily still wanted to leave.

"Do you have a family I could call?"

I asked her.

"No I'm the last one of my family."

She said with a growl.

We sat down in the kitchen.

"Sorry to hear that. Why was that vampire hunting you for?"

Seth ask her.

Her eyes fell on the young wolf.

"I was hunting it. I been looking for that leech since him and his Coven killed my family."

Lily said with a lot of rage in her voice.

She shook a little but took a few deep breaths.

"How long have you been hunting them?"

Jacob asked her.

"Let me see we are in 2006 so about 200 years. He was the last one."

Lily said and we looked at her.

She is over 200 years old.

"Your not a leech so how can you be that old."

Leah said.

"Really? We are the same and you really have to ask."

Lily said as he picked at her teeth.

"What the fuck are you talking about."

Leah growled at her and Lily growled back at her.

"You have the mark of your pack so you should know you're a werewolf shifter. That is what we are. Every clan has a different story how we came to be. But in the end we are all the same bitch."

Lily said.

Leah stood up and so did Lily.

"Leah sit down now!"

I ordered her.

She did and then Lily looked at me.

"So you're the alpha."

Lily said with a smile.

"Yes I am."

I said with a smile back.

"Will Sam the alpha sorry for coming into your territory."

Lily said.

"No its ok."

I said.

"If your like us then why are you white?"

Leah said.

Lily's eyes turn to Leah and I saw rage there.

"My mother was white I took after her. And do you have a problem with a white werewolf?"

She said in a low deadly voice.

Leah didn't say anything.

"I thought so."

Lily said.

Leah just glared at her.

I was enjoying watching Lily.

"How do we know she is telling the truth about being like us?"

Leah said.

The others looked at her.

"I'm not going to phase cause the bitch wants me to."

Lily said as she stood up.

"Besides your pack is still young and don't know what you can do. I better get going."

Lily said and I didn't want her to leave.

"Where are you going to go?"

I asked her and Leah growled at me.

"I don't know. Since I don't have a family anymore or the land I was born on." Lily said.

I smiled at her.

"While since we are the same you can stay with us. I have a room you can have at my house."

I said as stood up and pulled her with me.

Once out side I walked to my car.

"Your holding my hand Sam."

Lily said with a smile on her face.

My face turned red as I let it go and opened the door for her.

"Sorry about that."

I said as I got into the car with her.

"Its ok Sam I didn't mind."

Lily said with a smile.

I blushed a little more as I turned on the car and headed to my house.

"So Sam I have to tell you something."

Lily said as I pulled up to my house.

I turned off the car and looked at her.

"I have something to tell you to Lily. Let go in side first."

I said and we got out.

I showed her the way to the kitchen.

We sat down and I made some hot chocolate.

Then we looked at each other.

"I imprinted on you."

We both said at the same time.

"Wait what?"

We said again at the same time.

"I go first."

Lily said.

I smiled cause she imprinted on me.

She is like us cause no one else knows about imprinting.

"I guess we have the same thing in our clans. I don't know how your clan know about it. But in my clan when we see our mate for the first time after we phase. They are ours forever. We will do anything for them even not listening to the alpha. Whatever they need us to be that's what we will be for them. But we don't lose our free will."

Lily said and I looked at her in shocked.

"That's the same with us but we do lose our free will."

I said back to me.

Then she got up and walked over to me and sat on the table in front of me.

Her hand went to my face.

"Its ok Sam. But I never seen a wolf imprint on another wolf. So this is going to be fun to learn."

Lily said as she smiled.

"Yes this is going to be fun."

I said back to her.

"I miss the touched of another wolf."

Lily said and I put my hand on top of hers.

"I like your touch it makes me feel happy."

I said back to her.

Lily opened her mouth to talk but we heard a howl.

"I better go and see what is going on. Feel free to rome around and help your self to the food."

I said as I stood up and looked down at her.

"If your going, I'm going it wouldn't hurt to have another wolf right?"

Lily said and I smiled.

"Ok Lily you can come with me."

I said and we took off.

We walked into the forest and I started to take off my clothes.

Lily was watching me with a smile.

"You like what you see?"

I asked her as I tied my clothes to my back leg.

"Yes I do Sammy."

Lily said and I smiled more.

I like how she given me a nickname already.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes so you can change?"

I asked her.

She smiled more.

"Phase then I will."

Lily said and I did as she asked.

Once I was back in my black wolf form.

"Come on."

Lily said as she took off running and I followed her.

She is face on two feet.

But as she jumped over a long she phased into a pure snow white wolf.

In the dark she glowed a little.

_** Wow how beautiful.**_

I thought.

_** Thank you Sammy.**_

Lily said as we took off.

_** Oh my god Sam imprinted on Lily! **_

Paul thought.

Then they started to talk about it.

I guess they couldn't hear Lily.

_** I cant believe that bitch was his imprint.**_

Leah thought I growled as me and Lily come to the others.__

_** Who is that white wolf?**_

Jacob said as he sniffed at her.

_**I'm Lily.**_

Lily said with a giggle and this time they could hear her.

_** No fucken away!**_

Leah growled as she wanted to attack Lily.

_**Bitch please. Your no match for me.**_

Lily said as she showed her fangs at Leah.

_** You cant beat me in a fight.**_

Leah growled.

_** Your not worth a fight beside there is trouble.**_

Lily said as she turned her back on Leah and came over to me.

Then she sniffed my ears making them twitch and then she licked them.

_** The red head is back. She is at the beach. **_

Jacob said and we took off running.

Lily was a little bigger then Jacob but twice as faster then Leah.

Lily was ahead of us but she stopped at the edge of the forest.

_** Stop she is listening.**_

Lily said as we came over to her.

_** What is she doing now? **_

I asked her.

_** She is looking for a away around us to get to Bella.**_

Lily said.

_** How do you know about Bella?**_

Jacob asked me.

_** The earth is telling me. Cause she is feeding it into the earth.**_

Then Lily stepped into the shadows and was gone.

_** Every one circle around then I will chase her and she as to go to one of you. Then the others will go and help out.**_

Lily thought thinking like a alpha.

_**Will Sammy I am the daughter of the alpha back in my clan. The eldest and the strongest. I was going to be alpha one day.**_

Lily said as we went to our spots.

_** Is every one ready?**_

I thought to the others.

_** Yes.**_

The others thought.

Then Lily came out of nowhere and the red head didn't know what the hell was going on.

She took off running towards Leah.

The rest of took off to help.

Lily snapped her jaws at the heels of the leech.

But as we all took off after her.

With all of use she jumped off the cliff into the water.

We stopped and Lily howled a powerful howl that made all of us howl with her. Then we headed home.

Lily brushed up against me as we walked.

Then she licked my ears making them twitch.

I licked her nose and she growled playfully at me.

When we got to the end of the forest.

I changed back and so did Lily.

I put on my pants on.

"Do you want to use my shirt?"

I asked her.

"It doesn't bother me being naked. Besides I don't have any other clothes."

Lily said and I just looked at her body.

She had some scars.

"Here you can use my shirt."

I said as I pulled it over her head and down.

It barely covered her lower half.

When we walked into my small house.

I smiled as I thought about that we got a new wolf in forest with us.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. I'm going to work on Chapter reviews Monday-Friday and on the weekends I'm going to work on my new story's or other ones.**_


	2. Lily Joins The Pack

_**Chapter 2: Lily Joins The Pack**_

_**Lily's pov**_

When we got back to Sam's house he lead me to his room.

"Feel free to use my clothes till I get a chance to take you shopping."

Sam said but I smiled as I looked up at him.

"No need for that. I just need to go hunting for some deer's or bears for their skins."

I said to him as I put on some of his shorts.

"Why skins?"

He asked me and I smiled up at him.

"I can make my clothes out of it. Its free and I don't like to waste my money on clothes theses days. Its not worth the money."

I said as we went back to the kitchen.

He made me some dinner since he ate at the story telling.

He watched me eat and I smiled at him.

When I was done I washed the dishes.

"You don't have to wash the dishes."

Sam said as he helped me.

"I know but I want to cause your letting me stay here. I want to pull my weight." I said with a smile at him.

He smiled back at me.

"Its still early want to watch a movie?"

Sam asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

I never seen a movie so I let him pick one.

He put in a scary one.

We sat on the couch as the movie played.

Sam sat on one side and I was on the other.

At first the movie was ok but the more it went.

The more I jumped and moved closer to him.

"If its to scary we can watch something else?"

Sam said as I jumped again.

"No I want to know what happened."

I said as I sat next to him.

Then when it jumped out I put my face into his arm.

Sam moved his arm around me and pulled me closer to me.

I smiled as he held me threw the rest of the movie.

When it was over I smiled up at him.

"For my first movie I thought this was great."

I said to him.

"That's good. I show you to your room."

Sam said as we stood up.

I followed him and the room was across from his.

"I see you in the morning."

Sam said as he kissed my hand.

I went into my room and laid down.

I tried to sleep but for the first time in 200 years.

I cant sleep even in a nice warm bed I couldn't sleep.

Hours went by and I still couldn't sleep.

So I got up and went across the hall to Sam's room.

I could hear Sam snoring a little so I opened the door.

I slowly walked in and closed the door softly so it wouldn't wake Sam up.

His bed was big enough for two so I crawled into his bed.

I moved over till my back was up against his.

After that I fell asleep fast.

_**Sam's pov**_

The sun hit my eyes and something moved in my bed.

I looked down to see chocolate brown hair.

My arms was around Lily and her face was against my chest.

_** When did she come in?**_

I thought to my self.

Lily moved her face and there was a smile on her face.

I smiled back as I pulled her closer to me.

I didn't want to get up but I need to switch out with the others.

Lily moaned a little as she woke up.

Her greenish gold eyes looked into my brown ones.

She smiled more as she snuggled closer to me.

"I see you sneaked into my bed little white wolf."

I said to her.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep for shit. But I thought sleeping with you would help me. I was right."

Lily said as she smiled up at me.

"Its ok I'm glade you came to me."

I said to her.

"You need to switch the wolfs. Can I go with you?"

Lily asked me.

"Yea you can."

I said as we got up and ate something then took off.

_** Is Jacob, Quil and Seth here yet?**_

I thought.

_** Yes we are here Sam.**_

Jacob said.

_** Ok the rest of you go home and get some sleep.**_

I said as me and Lily took off running our portal.

She sniffed around and kept her ears moving around.

_** Do you hear or smell anything?**_

I thought to Lily.

_** No everything is fine. The magic in the earth says anything is fine.**_

Lily said as she looked at me.

_** How can you know that?**_

Jacob asked Lily.

_** How I know what?**_

Lily asked him.

_** How do you know what the magic says?**_

Jacob asked her.

I could hear Lily giggling before she spoke.__

_** I guess I didn't tell you that my mother was a very powerful white witch. I'm part witch.**_

Lily said and I was in shock but I didn't care what she was.

She is mine and no matter what she is Lily is still Lily.

_** Aww Sammy that is so sweet.**_

Lily said before she licked me.

_** Sammy?**_

Quil chuckled.

_** Whats wrong with it?**_

Lily growled at him.

_** Its funny!**_

He laughed harder.

Lily growled and some power came offer her and Quil was in pain.

_** What happened?**_

I asked him.

_** A branch just smacked my ass! It hurts a lot!**_

Quil whined and I started to laugh as I looked at my imprint.

_** No one laughs at my Sammy.**_

Lily said as she rubbed up against me.

I smiled as I licked her.

_** Thank you Lily but don't hurt my wolfs.**_

I said trying to be a alpha.

Lily looked at me with sad eyes.__

_** Sorry Sam.**_

She said as her tail stopped wagging and went between her legs.

Now I felt back for that.

But she felt bad for hurting me.

To imprinted wolfs trying to make the other one happy is a little hard.

I licked her again trying to make her happy.

But she just moved away blocking her thoughts again.

_** Sorry Sam.**_

Quil said in a very sorry voice.

_** Its ok Quil this is going to be tricky. We are both the same and we are trying to make each other happy. It's a little hard to do.**_

I said back as Lily walked behind me.

I looked at her.

_** Hey Sam I'm going to head back to your home. I see you later.**_

Lily said before she took off running.__

_** Ok Lily.**_

I said and she didn't say anything.

Then I felt her change back and I went on with my shift.

_**Lily's pov**_

After I was human I walked into Sam's house.

I grabbed some of Sam's clothes then headed for the shower.

I turned on the hot water then got in.

The water ran down my scarred naked body.

I grabbed some of Sam's body wash and started to wash my self.

I upsetted Sam and I feel so bad.

I knew this was going to be hard to do.

But I'm going to make it up for to him.

I grabbed his shampoo and it smelt great.

I rubbed it threw my long chocolate brown hair.

Then I got out dried off and put on the clothes on.

Then I went to the kitchen and looked for food.

I found some meat and I pulled that out and it was a roast.

I smiled as I started to make Sam some dinner.

By the time he gets home he will have a nice home cooked meal.

As the meat soaked in the brine I made.

I started on the homemade bread.

As the bread settled I started on the roast.

I peeled the potatoes and carrots.

Then I chopped them and put them in with the meat and I did a gravy as while. Then into the oven to slow cook.

As that was cooking I cleaned around the house till the bread was ready to stick the bread in.

When that was ready I put it in and went back to cleaning and making the house smell nice.

It really needed a women's touch.

Nothing girly cause that's not me.

Don't get me wrong I can be girly if I wanted to.

I could smell the bread and it was almost done.

The sun was three hours away from setting.

That's when Sam will be home and the food will be down ten minutes before he get back.

So it will be cool down but still hot.

I went and pulled out the bread so it can cool off.

I found books so I picked one out and sat at table and read.

I checked the meat and it was still moist.

I read till it was done.

Then I pulled it out and made a plate for Sam and cut the bread for him and put it on the table.

Then I went to my room and laid down.

I heard Sam come in and sat down to eat.

I closed my eyes as I balled up trying to fall asleep.

I heard him get up and came to my room.

He knocked softly and I just rolled over and balled up again.

"Lily you up?"

Sam said as he came into my room.

I didn't know if I wanted to speak or not.

"Lils?"

Sam said.

He gave me a nickname.

"Yes?"

I said in a low voice.

"You ok?"

Sammy said as he walked over to my bed then sat down.

He put his hand on my side.

I felt better but I was still feeling like shit.

"Yes."

I lied to him.

"Please honey don't lie to me."

Sammy said to me.

"Sorry."

I said softly.

"I'm not mad at you hon. I feel bad about what happened."

Sammy said to me.

I wanted to cry so bad but I'm not the crying type.

"I feel bad to. I knew this was going to be hard but I didn't know it was going to be this hard."

I said in a thick voice.

"I know honey. But we can do this. If I could stop being alpha I would."

Sam said.

I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

I asked him.

He looked at me with confusion.

"If the packed didn't need a alpha I would stop my phase and be human again." Sam said and I sat up.

"You can do that?"

I said with shock.

He looked at me.

"Yes we can stop it. Cant you?"

Sam said to me.

I shook my head.

"Nope once we phase we can never stop it. If we can make it to 25 then we will never be able to phase."

I said to him.

He smiled at me.

"If you can never stop phasing then how are you be able to have kids?"

Sam asked.

I could here sadness in his voice.

He really wants to have kids.

"We can have kids. Since we cant age we can have more children. Why did you think I couldn't have kids?"

I asked Sammy.

He got this really happy look on his face.

"Leah is the first girl in our pack. Her monthly period stopped and we think she cant have kids while she is still able to phase."

Sam said and I looked at her.

"Really she is the first? Wow."

I said in shocked.

"Why wow?"

Sam asked as I sat up to look at him.

"Cause she is the first but in my clan the females out number the males."

I said to him.

"Why is that?"

Sam said as he put his hand on my leg.

"Cause we are more aggressive and we can take down anything in front of us. We don't rush in to a fight we can sit and wait till our pray is tired or make a mistake."

I said to him.

"I see. Wish Leah was like that."

Sam growled softly.

"Sorry Sam. I can tell that there is something going on between you and her. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Then I'm not going to ask you to tell me. Cause if I do you will. I want you to pick what you want."

I said cause since he don't have his free will anymore.

So I wanted him to make his own choice.

Help him get some of his free will back.

"I don't like to talk about it but I don't want to hid it. I would really hate you to hear it from Leah."

Sam said softly.

"Before I phased me and her were dating. Then after I phased and I saw her. I didn't feel the same about her. So I broke it off with her and she didn't understand why till she phased. She wanted to try and work it out. I didn't want to cause it didn't feel right. Then when I saw you and imprinted on you. She didn't like that at all. But no matter what I care about her as a friend but I hope she will see that. Cause if not this isn't going to work out so much."

Sam said I crawled onto his lap and put my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Sam. I hope Leah will find her imprint. Females can find them it's a little harder for us. But we do find them. Back when my clan was alive it took years for us to find our imprints."

I said to him.

He put his arms around me.

He didn't say anything and he didn't need to.

We sat like that till my stomach growled.

"Come on Lils lets get some food in you."

Sam said as he picked me up and took me to the kitchen.

Then he sat me down and got me a plate and gave it to me.

Then he got him self another one.

"This is really great Lily."

Sammy said to me, making me blush.

_**Sam's pov**_

Lily blushed when I told her that her food was great.

It was really great and I do love her cooking.

"Thanks Sammy. I thought it didn't turn out so good. I haven't cooked since my clan was killed."

Lily said.

I gave her a sad little smile.

It must be hard not having a pack or family anymore.

She hunted a coven of vampires to get revenge for her clan.

"Lily?"

I asked her.

She looked up from her food and she had some dripping from her chin.

"Yes?"

She said but I reached over and licked it off.

Her face turned red again and she smiled at me.

"You said my pack is still young. You know things that we don't know. What can a pack really do?"

I asked her.

I know there is something we don't know that she does.

"In a pack you can pull power from each other. Same with using that to heal. You know about the telepathy among each other. The alpha can protect the others if your mind is blocked then they will be safe. There is some that has powers that the others can use if the one will let them."

Lily said and I know I have my mouth open.

Lily reached over and closed my mouth.

"The powers I'm not sure if your pack can or have it. But that's what my pack had."

Lily said real fast.

I smiled at her.

"Its ok Lily. Like you said we are still young and with you maybe we can learn how to heal and use each others powers."

I said to her.

Lily smiled a little at me.

She has such a cute smile.

Lily's lips are ruby red and her skin is pale.

Her greenish gold eyes bring out her face and her dark chocolate brown hair looks great.

I really want to kiss those ruby red lips and run my fingers in her hair.__

_** Damn!**_

I thought as I felt my self getting hard.

"You ok Sammy?"

Lily purred at me.

It was like she knew what I was thinking about.

"Yes I'm fine Lils."

I said back at her and she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"If you say so."

Lily said.

I took a deep breath and I could smell my shampoo on her hair and skin.

"You smell like my shampoo."

I said to her making her face go red again after her face went back to normal. "Sorry but I liked how it smelt."

Lily said in a shy voice.

I smiled as I tried to think of something else.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I like it when you smell like me."

I purred back at her.

Lily's face turned red as her lips.

"I like smelling like you too."

Lily said and now I blushed.

Then we started to laugh.

After that I helped her do the dishes.

"No Sam I got this. Go and take a shower."

Lily said to me.

"But you cooked I can do the dishes."

I said to her and Lily growled at me.

"No go and shower you smell bad."

Lily said with a smirk at me.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ok honey I go and shower."

I said as I kissed the top of her head.

Then I went to my room and got my clothes.

As I tuned on the water I took off my clothes.

After the clothes was off I got in the shower.

I was thinking about Lily and her lips.

Oh how much I wanted to kiss them.

To feel her body up against mine.

I let my hand slide down to my cock.

I moaned softly as I rubbed it as I thought about Lily.

The more I thought about her the faster I went.

When I got to my point I let out a low moans as it came out.

_** It's a good think I'm in the shower.**_

I thought to my self.

Then I finished up and got out.

Lily was leaning up again the wall with a smirk.

I felt my self got hot in the face.

_** Did she hear me in the shower?**_

I thought to my self.

"Did you enjoy your self in the shower?"

Lily asked me.

I smiled at her.

"I like it. After running all day so the water felt good."

I said smoothly at her.

"That's good. I didn't know what to do. So I thought I should wait for you to get out."

Lily said as she looked me up and down.

"Its late we should get some sleep."

I said to her.

"Can I sleep you again? That is if you want me to?"

Lily asked me.

I smiled at her softly.

"Yes you can and if you want to I'm more then happy if you want to sleep with me."

I said as I put my hand on the side of her soft face.

She has a little scar on her upper lip.

I ran my thump over it.

"Thank you Sam."

Lily said before she licked my thumb.

Its like she is trying to turn me on.

I pulled her with me to my room.

Then I got in and she followed me.

Lily snuggled closer to me.

"Lily?"

I said softly.

"Yes Sammy?"

Lily said in a tired voice.

"Will you like to join the pack?"

I asked her.

"Yes I would."

Lily said then she kissed me and I felt something shoot threw me.

"What was that?"

I said when we pulled away.

"When a different wolf form a different clan comes and joins a new pack. Every pack is different on how to make a different wolf part of them. Mine does a kiss for females at lest."

Lily said.

"I see. Will honey get some sleep."

I said to her with a smile.

"Yep and good night Sammy."

Lily said and then she was asleep.

I smiled more as I slide my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.

Then I started to fall asleep as while.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. I'm going to work on Chapter reviews Monday-Friday and on the weekends I'm going to work on my new story's or other ones.**_


End file.
